lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Sunrise Corporation
Overview Sunrise Corporation was a concept clan founded by Kazmord. It is significant for its role as a 'refounding father' state that ratified the original LittleBigPlanet Union Constitution, as well as the inspiration it took for government roles from Vector Troop. History Sunrise Corporation was founded by Kazmord sometime before the ratification of the LBP Union's first Constitution. Kazmord signed the Constitution on behalf of the organization despite not having any members during the existence of the group.ConstitutionLBP Union Census Sunrise Corporation had an info-chip, suggesting that at one point a level was published to give the chip away as a prize.Sunrise Corporation Info-Chip On March 18th, 2014, Sunrise Corporation was removed from the LBP Union Census for inactivity. Demographics Population Sunrise Corporation had only one member, Kazmord, the founder. Government Sunrise Corporation took influence from Vector Troop with its government. Kazmord, the founder, had absolute power in the organization. He had the ability to appoint several ministers to aid in the administration. These were the Minister of Defense, Minister of Conflict, Minister of Aesthetics, Minister of Production, Minister of Recruitment, and Minister of Media. The Minister of Defense's job was to deal with spam, enemies, create weapons, and counterintelligence. The Minister of Conflict was to be the equivalent of a Foreign Minister, and would act as a "second Minister of Defense." The Minister of Aesthetics was to be in charge of making items and "making levels prettier". The Minister of Production would have been in charge of making items as well. The Minister of Recruitment was to be in charge of enlisting new members, and the Minister of Media was also to aid in this. However, the Minister of Media was also to make content and messages about Sunrise Corporation. Rules Sunrise Corporation had several rules with different names. These were the eight principles, # Absolute Good Faith: Declares the rules absolute, disallows rule circumvention, harassment, and disrespect of other members. # Justice and Equality: Members may not mistreat other members, even if they are of lower rank. # Unjust Prevocationsic: Members cannot attack other groups or individuals. This clause suggests consulting the Minister of Conflict if there are issues. # Democratic Rule: If a 66% majority of Sunrise Corporation feels a minister is unsuitable for office, they may remove them. # Double-Clanning Clause: Members can only 'double-clan' with an LBP Union member state or another ally of Sunrise Corporation. # Copyright: Content created for Sunrise Corporation is not to be disseminated without explicit permission, and credit must be given to the creators. # Branding: Requires that Sunrise Corporation content contain the phrase "Manufactured by Sunrise" in the title. # Online Create Battle: Declares that conflicts will be fought with Online Create Battle. Foreign Relations and Military Sunrise Corporation was a member state of the LittleBigPlanet Union and also was a refounding father state of the Union. According to Principle 6 of Sunrise Corporation's rules, the clan would have fought using Online Create Battle. Culture and Style No examples of Sunrise Corporation levels or content exist, so the style of the organization is not clear. Infrastructure It is not known how Sunrise Corporation would have communicated with its members, if at all. It is unknown if any levels were made for the organization. References Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:LBPU Clans Category:Clans